1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a container and a device.
2. Related Art
An electrophotographic image-forming device has a toner cartridge storing developer used for forming an image, and such a toner cartridge can be replaced by a user. Some toner cartridges are configured not to allow developer to leak when the toner cartridge is not attached to an image-forming device.